


Want You to Want Me

by kamerer220 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kamerer220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case  Post-Reichenbach changes everything between John and Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You to Want Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Minutiae (Or 156 Things I Know About You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/441850) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Thanks to AtlinMerrick for letting me write this! You are an awesome writer!  
> Want You to Want Me belongs to Cheap Trick( a fantastic band you should look up) and of course Sherlock belongs to Moffat BBC and SIR ACD.
> 
> Not betaed.

It had been three months since Sherlock's seemingly miraculous return from the dead. John had moved back into Baker Street and now that the last traces of Moriarty's web had collapsed they decided to take their first case. It had come through John's blog, the owner of a coffee house was being threatened by some mobsters who wanted his property for its location. A hit man was scheduled to show up at the cafe that night. It was an open mic night, Sherlock decided to go undercover as one of the acts. Sherlock could play the violin with some talent but what most people didn't realize is that he had a marvelous singing voice. He could have easily become a professional opera singer had his mind not leaned itself to a different bent. While considering what song to sing for the open mic night he thought over the last three years of separation. He realized at some point from being apart from John that his feelings had morphed from friendship to something stronger. Sentiment was something he dismissed as useless. Caring was not an advantage, but John had become as vital to him as the Work. He had gone through John's Cd's and found the song "I Want You to Want Me" by a band called Cheap Trick. It seemed appropriate in that everyone except for John thought what he did was a cheap trick and he wanted John to want him more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Sherlock had John sit in the back of the venue, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans along with his dog tags(he had taken to wearing them while waging his own personal war to restore Sherlock's reputation) Sherlock wanted to bury his hands in the soft cotton fabric, wanted to see John with nothing but the dog tags on, wanted to trace John's scarred shoulder with his tongue. He took all of that want and poured it into his performance.

"I want You to Want Me  
(So much)  
I need You to need me  
(like I need you and dear God John I need you, more than cocaine, even more than the Work)  
I am beggin' You to beg me  
(I have nothing left, no pride when it comes to you)  
I want You to Want Me  
(Is it possible to die of want, ironic after all that I have survived that is how it would end)  
I need You to need me  
I'd love you to love me"  
(Love is the strongest motivator it is what kept me going, it is what brought me back to life)  
As Sherlock moved into the verses he turned the pop song from something light and airy to an angsty ballad full of longing, three long years of longing. Across the room he caught eyes with John and poured his heart and soul into the song, the air between them was electric and Sherlock thought he was going to burst into flames before he finished the song.

"I'll shine up my old brown shoes.  
I'll put on a brand new shirt  
I'll get home early from work  
if you say that you love me.  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
see you cryin' (cryin, cryin').  
Oh, Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
see you cryin' (cryin, cryin')  
Feelin' all alone without a friend  
you know you feel like dyin' (dyin', dyin').  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I,  
see you cryin'"  
(I want to bring joy to your life, I am not perfect but if you will have me I will do my best to make you happy)  
Before Sherlock could finish the song John caught sight of their hitman and pulled out his SIG, soon bullets were flying and it became all about catching the criminal.

When the hitman was in custody and the paperwork was all wrapped up and they were back at Baker street, John asked Sherlock to finish the song.  
Sherlock realized now was the time to let all of his walls down and let John see everything. John being the wonderful man that he was decided that labels no longer mattered and that to be loved by the world's only consulting detective was an honor indeed. John was not as musical talented as Sherlock but the notes he played across Sherlock's skin that night were the most beautiful Sherlock had ever heard. As for the song, it would remain Sherlock and John's favorite for the rest of their lives.


End file.
